Watching Over You
by AshxxNight
Summary: Oneshot! InuKag. Cursed destined to haunt the shadows till death, but death shall never come. Plauged by loneliness and desperateion he will find his comfort.


I don't own anything blah blah blah!

I watched her from afar, I always watched her, she is so delicate and fragile. The only problem she is a human, no she is an angel, and I am a monster a creature of the night.

Every night she sneaks out of her hut to watch the moon rise above the treetops. I don't know why she does it I guess she just likes the darkness. I don't, I despise it. I long for the sun, the light, the warmth on my skin. That'll never happen I'm cursed, forever to live in darkness always alone. Until she came along that is.

I remember the first time I saw her; she was lying in the grass by the stream watching the stars. "Gorgeous" was all I could think the way the moon shined on her inky black hair, and how the stars made her eyes sparkle.

I've watched her every night since then; I've memorized every detail about her from the way she walks to the way her lips move. I wish I could talk to her, let her know I'm here, but I'm afraid, afraid of rejection. So here I am once again watching her watch the stars. As I watcher her raise up and turn her head to look out into the night I wonder if she knows I'm here, no I only wish she knew I was there. Then maybe I could come out we could talk, become friends and then maybe she could love me like I love her. "If only", I sighed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the sun rising in the east, "that's my cue to leave" I though saddened as I disappeared back into the shadows once again. I n a few more hours I could see her again. I didn't even know her name and I was enraptured with her. As I slept I dreamt of us together happily playing in the sun with our children, then it all disappeared and the darkness took over once again.

There she was once again lying in the same spot as before with the same look on her flawless face, except this time her once vibrant eyes were now full of tears and betrayal, something had to be wrong. "I wonder what's wrong with her" I though aloud. Without warning she jumped up, her eyes darting in every direction trying to locate the source of the noise. I panicked, I didn't know what to do, and my body was numb. I had all these thoughts flying through my head. I was so shocked I didn't notice her leave.

When I finally calmed down, I and realized she was, I decided maybe it was time to go home I probably wouldn't see her again anyway. Slowly I lifted myself off the ground and as I turned around I found myself staring into chocolate orbs. I stood there once again I didn't know what to do or say I mean how do you tell someone you've been watching them for years. "Why have you been watching me?" she inquired, her once sad eyes now bright with curiosity. Still frozen in my stupor I couldn't say anything, this girl just kept continuing to amaze me. Not only was she standing here questioning me but she wasn't afraid. "I…" was all I could get out, to tell the truth I was kind of scared. "I, I, is that all you can say you've been watching me basically stalking me every time I come out here and "I" is all you can say" she ranted. She was babbling I could tell but it ended as quickly as it started, she was now staring at something. She was staring at me. "What is there something on my face" I asked as I rubbed my face furiously trying my hardest to remove the invisible blemish. "Huh" I said as I heard her giggle, she was actually laughing at me. Soon the giggle turned into full out laughter and before I knew it I was laughing to.

As our laughter slowly died down, I started to wonder is she going to hate me or will she like me. Once again my thoughts were interrupted by her incessant questioning. "So why have you been watching me?" I slowly took a deep breath and began to tell her my story.

We talked for hours, slowly learning everything we could about each other. It was nearing dawn when I finally got the courage to ask her what was wrong earlier. Her eyes filled with tears that fell as she began to speak, "My father, he lost all our money, and me. He bet me and he lost I leave in the morning, to live with some slave trader." "I can't believe he would do something do something like that" I yelled enraged that he could do something like that. What was happening, the girl I had wanted for so long was finally in my reach, and her father loses her in a bet. No I couldn't, wouldn't, let this happen. "I don't want to leave" she cried leaping into my arms. So there I stood the girl of my dreams in my arms, so I went out on a limb. "Come with me?" replied. She looked at me; I could see all these emotions running through her eyes, hate, betrayal, hope, but most of all love. "Do you want to come with me?" I asked once again. Without hesitation she replied with a simple yes. What, I was baffled; I never imagined she would say yes. My heart leapt; maybe just maybe I had a chance with her.

Doubt soon clouded my mind. "What about your friends, family, and home?" Her face grew cold as she answered my question "I have no friends I'm a loner, that man I call my father is the only family I have if you could even call him that, this place has never been my home." I was in shock never would I of expected she could be so cold. Her mood quickly lightened as she looked at me and asked where I live.

"How did I get so lucky" I wondered, here I was walking with a girl I have wanted for years, who willingly came with me. "For the first time in my life I feel blessed" I thought. Once again the sun rose in the east, with that I slowly disappeared into the shadows only this time I wasn't alone, and for the first time in my life I was at peace with the darkness.


End file.
